Want Me, Want Me
by Cherry Jade
Summary: Sasuke comes to Naruto’s apartment to retrieve him for training. He never expected Naruto to say such dirty words. [SasuNaru]


**A/N:** First Naruto story. Please be kind and review.

Summary: Sasuke comes to Naruto's apartment to retrieve him for training. He never expected Naruto to say such dirty words. Sasu/Naru

Disclaimer: Cherry Jade doesn't own Naru-chan, Sasuke does! _Want Me, Want Me_ belongs to Namie Amuro.

Dedicated to: Naruto cuz, it's his b-day. Happy Birthday, Naruto-chan! From Sasuke and I!

Ages: Sasuke: 18, Naruto: 17 turning 18.

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Want Me, Want Me**_

_October 10, 2006 _

**By: Cherry Jade **

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walked up the steps to the Uzumaki Naruto's apartment, using his memory to guide him as walked down the hallway. He had only been here once, but he had perfect memory (He's an Uchiha and Uchihas don't forget anything, especially when they concern a certain blonde dobe). He stopped in front of the door and knocked twice.

No answer.

It was just like the usuratonkachi not to answer door. Sasuke knocked again and this time decided to try the door. It was open and he walked inside quietly, he quickly closed it behind him and locked it. Sasuke turned around to glance at the living room; the place wasn't a messy like the last time he had visited. It was strangely clean.

He moved toward the hallway; mentally thinking of only place where Naruto could be. As he got closer he heard upbeat music coming from the room. He briefly wondered what kind of music his dobe liked.

Before he scared the blonde out of his wits maybe he could use anything he heard as blackmail.

Your probably thinking, isn't that below an Uchiha?

Not when it comes to Naruto, it isn't. You see, Sasuke has to remain one step ahead of Naruto, lest the dobe's head get too big for his body. Sasuke had to admit that Naruto was cute just the way his was.

With that thought finished, Sasuke pushed his left ear to the door and manipulated a small amount of charka to his ear so he hear clearly what was being said. And it shocked the hell out of him what he heard. It went something like this, _"Ah... Hey, gimme one mo' stroke. Ah, ah I can do you, Yeah, yeah you can do me." _

Black eyes widened about a millimeter more. He would never imagine that such words would come from the blonde's mouth. He actually turned him on to hear them. Maybe Kakashi was rubbing off on him more than he thought.

He leaned on door again, just to confirm what he heard, _"Anything you want me to do, I can do you, I can do you…" _

The bad or good thing about it was depending on how view it if you were Sasuke, was one anyone could have heard, misinterpreted, and molested his blonde. (That came horrendous on Sasuke's bad meter) Good, that Sasuke was the only one hearing this.

The song was coming to a close and Sasuke listened closely.

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, touch it, touch it, touch it  
Nobody can do you do you like me,  
Nobody can do me do me like you,  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, touch it, touch it, touch it…_

Sasuke could feel the blood trickling down his nose and naughty pictures of Naruto came to mind. He quickly wiped the evidence away.

Suddenly, the door sprang open and Naruto stood before him in all his glory in just blue boxers.

A cheeky grin lit up the blonde's face, "Teme, I knew if I stayed away long enough, you would come lookin' for me. Did you like the song?"

"Nobody else can _do_ you, eh?" A classic Uchiha smirk adored the handsome face.

If possible, the grin the got wider on Naruto's adorable face, "Is that an invitation, teme?"

"Absolutely." It was said with total confidence.

Pale arms wrapped themselves around a small tan waist and brought the warm body closer to him. "Nobody else, Naruto." Sasuke stared into sapphire colored eyes seriously.

While it sounded possessive to another person, Naruto unfortunately or fortunately understood Sasuke's language. _I like you and you're mine…_

"Nobody else, Sasuke." _I like you too. _

Sasuke pushed the blonde boy into the bedroom and the door closed behind them. Kakashi was late all the time. So why couldn't they?

**-_Owari_**_-_

* * *

Leave a review and tell me what you think:)

Ciao,

Cherry Jade

**A Cherry Jade Production. **

**In association with SasuNaru INC. **


End file.
